


Eaten Alive 上

by Nicole_JiuXun



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_JiuXun/pseuds/Nicole_JiuXun
Summary: 克苏鲁paro奈亚拉托提普（伏行之混沌）萨×幼云过激背德人外r18
Kudos: 6





	Eaten Alive 上

『May 2nd,1774』

直到这场恐怖事件过去的第三天，我才能勉强将它记录下来，而不是如前两天一样在日记上发疯般涂抹毫无章法的字句。我简直怀疑自己已经精神失常（或者即将成为疯子），前天那近乎灭顶的恐惧令我至今神志恍惚，堪堪想起都会战战如筛糠，几乎无法握笔。  
我途径伦敦和伯明翰，在漫游英国后搭上这艘开往美洲的货船，大副是大学好友的熟人，受他嘱托，一路上对我多有照顾。开头的航行基本一帆风顺，我忙于欣赏海上的景色，几乎没有时间注意其他事情。但没过多久，即便心不在焉的我也发现了那些船员的改变，他们身上渐渐显现出一种无可名状的焦躁，即便最好脾气的人表现也与之前大相径庭。他们用最恶毒的词语咒骂不强劲的风力，作乱的洋流，甚至与航行毫不相关的其他事物，无时无刻不在嘟囔抱怨。我最初只将此归咎于行程的延长使得这帮酒鬼偷带上船的“私货”已近耗空，但事情却似乎并非如此。  
不论如何，船上的混乱使得那间舱房的看管松懈了许多，我因此得以时常前往看望那个被关押的少年。听说那是个来路不明的孤儿，因为容貌受到船长的喜爱被强行带来了这里。他被绑在椅子上太久，形容已经相当憔悴，在脑后扎成马尾的灿烂金发也乱蓬蓬的，但那双蓝眼睛依然像拉夫洛狄忒一样美丽。没人的时候，我就偷偷招呼他来到窗边，从气窗狭窄的栏杆间伸进手掌，喂给他小块的面包和清水。为了防止船员的察觉，很快他就会保持着在椅子上五花大绑的姿势艰难地移动到原先的位置，在此之间我们只能简单地交谈一两句。正如之前日记中所记述的那样，那个叫克劳德的少年内向而腼腆，在我掌心进食的样子就像一只小鸟——肯定拥有像他那一头金发一样绚丽的羽毛，但是沉默寡言，不爱鸣叫。  
直到四月三十日前夕，船员们那不知名的焦虑与恐惧似乎达到了一个顶峰。除了值夜的水手，所有人都聚集到一间大舱室里，他们关起门来，一整夜都能听到那间舱室里传来持续不断的祈祷声。我费尽全力辨别他们念诵的祷词，那不是《圣经》中的任何一段，甚至不像英文，不像法文，不是西班牙语也不是德文。他们的发音粗硬而古怪，似乎念的是一种极端拗口的古老咒语。祈祷与恐惧的窃窃私语交杂，好像即将被疾风吹灭的烛火一般闪烁着，透着分外的急迫。  
我那天不知为何格外疲乏，不多久便一觉沉沉睡去，甚至不知道他们的这一神秘的宗教活动到底是何时结束的。次日清晨，我在甲板上碰到大副，他顶着一头乱发，双目充血到近乎赤红，看起来就像眼底的毛细血管都爆裂了一样，显然是一宿没睡。我劝他让船长掌舵，自己回去休息一会儿，却被他以极端粗鲁无礼地方式拒绝了，只好兴味索然地独自回到自己的舱房。上午过去，并没有发生任何事情，风力甚至比过往十几天更加强劲，我们的帆船又稳又快地破开海浪向前驶去，船员身上莫名其妙的焦躁似乎也渐渐消退。  
我把食物带给少年，自己回去睡了午觉。快两点的时候，甲板上传来一阵骚动，到处是混乱嚷叫和沉重的跑动声。我立刻起身上到甲板，目所能及的水域都已变成了一片不详的漆黑。我从未见过那样平静的海面——如果我们仍旧行驶在大海上的话，消失了所有的波涛，就像汲水罐内的水面一样没有丝毫波纹。空气中没有一丝风，我们的船帆却仍然满鼓。船只已经不再前进，我只能通过毫无摇晃的船身模糊地判断这点。事实是，在漆黑一片的空茫海面上，我们没有任何能够判断自身位置的参照物。被厚重阴云遮蔽的天空好像大幅涂抹着灰色的画面，没有海浪，没有航行中随时伴随船舶前行的鲯鳅与时而跃出水面的飞鱼，一切都死气沉沉，笼罩着一种可怕的晦暗。  
我在水手中急迫地寻找大副，忽然足底狠狠一震，整条船危险地向着船首倾覆过去，一瞬间几乎能直接看到那死寂的水面。我才发现艏锚已经抛下，粗大如成人手臂的麻绳已经彻底拉直，在巨大的力量下发出令人胆寒的沉闷吱吱声，好像水下有什么不知名的巨大生物正在拖着它往下拖拽，即将将整艘船拖入坟墓样寂静的幽暗海底。在侧观察的船长死死撑住栏杆才免于掉入海中，瞬时发疯一般扑向一边的斧子，用尽全身力气劈向锚绳，一边的年长水手也如梦初醒般动作起来，和船长合力砍断了锚索。  
两三秒后，已经悬空的船尾轰然落回海中。一切都乱了套，水手和甲板上的杂物就像麻袋里的土豆一样撞在一起。有个或许是叫亨利的倒霉水手，大概昨夜喝了不少酒，这时仍然没有清醒过来。当我们的船只渐渐恢复平衡，人们发现他倒在甲板上，在混乱中不知磕到了哪里，左侧颅骨可怕的凹陷了下去，小股的鲜血正从他凌乱的棕黑发丝间汩汩流出。  
然而我们却连哀悼同伴的惨死的时间都没有，因为很快我们就迎来了更大的危机。尽管没有任何的受损之处，船只仍然在不断下沉。恐惧的水手们接二连三，将一切都投入水中……货物，已经为数不多的储存食品（我到这时才意识到原定的航行竟然延长了这么久），船舱中那些简陋至极的家具，甚至是船锚和压舱物。但他们连最微小的水花都不曾溅起，就被大海沉默地吞没了。  
我猜想，少年应该是在这时逃出的船舱，因为此刻再没有任何人的精力集中在了他的身上。一尺一寸，水手们围聚在船沿，眼睁睁地看着那漆黑如冥河一般的水域逐渐吞噬我们的船身。船只巨大的浮力在海底那神鬼莫测的恐怖力量面前简直如同蚍蜉撼树，那种程度的恐怖与绝望，我这辈子绝不想经历第二次。  
那时我已近于木然，或许过了很久才注意到少年呼唤我的声音。他一手提着混乱中捡到的斧子，爬上了高高的桅杆。  
无风却传来的风声，无浪却传来的巨大海涛声，还有那种尖锐的、单调的、野蛮原始的笛声，一时间所有的声响一起传入我的耳朵。水手们仿佛听到了末日审判的号角，终于被极端的恐惧淹没，齐齐发出垂死哀鸣般可怕的悲声。  
突然之间，我们的船身像被暴怒的海神伸出手掌握住舷侧，猝不及防地重重向着左侧歪了过去。在不至十分之一秒的时间内，甲板已经几乎触到了水面。  
我惊恐地抬头看向桅杆上的少年，只见他像巨人抛落的一颗小石子般迅疾又无助地划过空中。甚至连惊惶的尖叫都不及发出，就堕入了深不可测的大海里。

那些包裹着他的到底是什么  
有着泥淖一般质感的沉沉黑暗，像冬季落水后沉重而冰冷的衣物，紧紧贴合着少年赤裸的躯体，过分的重压让他简直无法呼吸。冰冷而湿稠，就像尚未僵硬的新鲜尸体一样柔软而富有弹性，触手是满把丰腴却令人本能般心生厌恶的感受。他们具有生命般缓慢地流淌过少年的指缝，将缝隙向两侧扩张，好像某种庞然而可怖的软体生物，在每一寸肌肤上留下细致得毛骨悚然的抚摸。  
他也的确不在呼吸着。  
厚重而冰冷的胶质充斥他的口鼻，耳孔，乃至后穴和尿道。好像受着他体内某种无形的引力作用，缓慢又艰难地挤入了他的身体。  
泪腺鼻窦呛水般的极端酸胀，纤细如咽鼓管与尿道都被强行扩开的疼痛，食道被侵入时持续不绝的剧烈作呕感，气管进入异物时难以忍受的呛咳冲动与窒息，被迫放松的后穴肌肉抽搐痉挛的试图。  
少年承受着难以忍受的痛苦，却无法呛咳，无法呕吐，连最肌体本能的反应也无法做出。他身上的每一块肌肉都被麻痹般呈现出绝对的松弛，每处内腔都承受着由内而外可怖的压力。尽管没有失去意识，却完全丧失了自身意志对身体的掌控，像布偶般随着主人的意志被不断填入填充物，渐渐撑起整具躯壳，直至指尖都被那种不知名的物质彻底充盈。  
窒息，失温和过度的痛苦让他意识恍惚，感觉五脏六腑都已被侵入体内的物质逐渐取代，变得模糊，混沌，沉重，又冰冷。从内而外，由外至内地被侵吞着，被蚕食着，被同化成那种包裹着他的不可名状的东西，最终自己也化为那黑暗泥淖的一部分。濒死中一切感受都渐渐远去，仿佛体内那古怪可怖的厚重胶质已经将他的躯壳充盈到毫无缝隙，无处安放的灵魂一点点从体内挤压而出，在无尽虚空中旋转扭曲。他已经无法再切实感受到自己的躯体，甚至连自身存在的认知都逐渐模糊而腐败消弭，成为虚无之物。  
“いい子、クラウド。”  
低沉而稳定，有着说惯法语或是拉丁语一般轻微的气声沙哑，好像默读时出现在脑中的话语一样显现在脑海中，带着年长者居高临下的嘉奖，压迫着衰弱至极的神经。  
……谁？  
“好孩子，我年幼的眷属，到这里来。”  
仿若幻觉，一切的不适——抽离感、异物感，都在片刻间消散无踪，只有从船舱中逃脱时便存在的可以理解的适度虚弱。像从最深沉而真实的噩梦中被唤醒，少年的肌肉不受控制微微痉挛，他细微地抽着气，用舌尖抵住上颚，十几秒后抽搐终于逐渐消退。  
从听到对方的声音开始，一种强烈的渴求就占据了他的全部脑海。那种渴望几乎像濒死的鱼渴水，饿疯的吸血鬼面对近在咫尺的新鲜血食。完全出于天性与本能的驱使，炽烈到能将脑海中一切的理智与挣扎都灼烧成灰烬。  
黑暗中的存在是那样阴冷神秘，几乎无法用言语来形容。尽管人类已经在机械制物间消耗了相当一部分属于动物的本能，但此刻迸发出的恐惧却那样原始而强大。然而当对方再度呼唤时，那种近乎疯狂的渴求却瞬间压倒了发自天性的所有恐惧。当发现身体再度脱离自身的掌控，在意识到之前已经开始向着彻底的黑暗中摸索爬行的时候，更深刻的绝望笼罩了他。  
对方给予他足够的耐心。  
手掌膝盖下的地面凹凸不平，柔软中带着韧度极强的坚硬，明明没有渗出液体，触手却冰冷而湿漉。好像他正爬行在某种庞然而古老的冷血怪物的体腔。  
他神经绷紧到了极限，哪怕再细微的光线、声音、触碰在此刻都会造成过度激烈的反应。但当对方一把握住他的手腕时，除了猛然的颤抖与一声抽气，他什么也没有做出，甚至都无法控制身体把自己的手抽回来。  
那是一只冰冷却干燥的，修长有力的成年男性的手掌，轻易握住了他被冷汗浸润的小臂，半强迫地拉着他坐到了自己的膝头。  
“……你是谁？”  
“我是……”对方明明就在眼前，那声音却好像直接发自他的脑海。  
少年猛然仰头，爆发出绵长却无声的垂死尖叫。他的脖颈被咬穿了，喷涌而出的温热血液被不知名的混沌侵吞，黑暗中亮起一片绚烂的荧光。但是少年已经看不到了，他一瞬间似乎沉睡在暗无天日的深深海底，洋流拂过他的躯体。形貌怪异的深海鱼类和水母仿佛悬浮在宇宙中缓缓游动，进入他与黑暗隐为一体的庞然身躯，从触碰的部位开始一分分被固定在琥珀般逐渐凝固，伴随亘古的混沌成为永恒。感官的扩张仿佛永无止境，他感知到茫茫海上船只的航行，与此同时海底巨型蠕虫随着水流怪诞地摇摆，海葵柔软的触手擦过，独行的须鲸将成千上万微细的磷虾一口鲸吞。一切都近在咫尺，鲜明得令人感到恐惧，他甚至无法分清自己到底在何处，巨型鱿鱼前行时喷射出的激流中，沙丁鱼群内充满着混乱水流的空隙间，亦或沉船仿若地狱之眼般令人生畏的黑沉舷舱。  
——还是对方的怀抱。  
感官终于能够聚焦了，一点点回到那阴冷而神秘的洞穴。他的意识仿佛脱离躯体，朦朦胧胧地看着自己浑身赤裸，白皙的少年躯体上布满被绳索勒出的淤痕，仿佛无知无觉地闭着双眼被一个银发男子抱在怀中，对方身后的黑暗仿佛具有某种生命，随着动作轻微地移动着。少年在隔着磨砂玻璃一般模糊的视界中竭尽全力地辨认着，终于发现那是一片漆黑的巨大羽翼，在苍白如大理石雕像一般的脊背上恣意展开。从肩胛处的第一对向下，沿着脊柱对称分布，直到腰椎两侧的第三对翅膀，每一只都宽广的能将人尽数包裹。仿佛感受到他的想法，对方垂下左侧的第三只翅膀，覆盖在他赤裸的身体上。他恍惚又感受到了皮肤传来的触感，柔软的羽毛细密而温凉，却毫无重量，好像魔鬼用他的烟雾凝结出的——一切都是那样虚幻。  
“你学习得很快，好孩子。”  
仿佛对方的话语抽走了挡在他眼前的毛糙玻璃，一双浅色的、无机质样的冰冷竖瞳骤然出现在他眼前。少年如同从噩梦中惊醒一般睁大了眼，心脏在惊恐中剧烈地撞击胸腔发出沉重的闷响。他终于并非奇异地感知……而是能凭自己的感官探索着一切了。对方有着属于恶魔的漆黑翅膀。诚然他的面容十分俊美，有着完美符合美学的比例和深刻分明的五官，就连希腊神话中的海神都会为之逊色，但那双眼睛带来的感受几乎改变了一切——冰冷的侵略性，完全掌控的巨大压迫，还有一种说不清道不明的邪恶，就像诱惑人类先祖的伊甸园之蛇，安然逼视着陷入绝境的猎物。  
萨菲罗斯。  
就像知道那些发生在广袤海洋中发生着的一切一样，这个名字进入了他的脑海。  
然而他仅只恢复了一瞬对自己身体的掌控，就随着对方的动作重新被拉入那片混乱的感知当中。萨菲罗斯抚弄他的胸脯，用拇指按压他身上的淤伤，像擦去污渍一般轻而易举地消弭了那些伤痕——虽然他即将带来更多。  
那双爬行动物一样的可怕眼眸落在他的裸体上，大手捏弄过少年初发育的手臂和小腿上尚不明显的柔软肌肉，略显单薄的胸脯和平坦柔韧的腹部，腿间驯顺而童稚的性器，挑剔地检视对方的一切。  
克劳德无法分清到底哪些感官和想法才是属于他自身的，他同时感受着注视与被注视，爱抚与被爱抚，恶劣的、跃跃欲试的期待和如堕冰窟的绝望瑟缩。他可以从无数个角度看到萨菲罗斯和闭着眼睛的自己，感受到对方手下自己身体的美妙触感。太古怪了，模糊了躯体的限制，对方仿佛进入了他的脑海，一切的底色是那种挥之不去的，焦灼的渴求。一缕银色的长发随着对方低头的动作从肩头滑落，痒痒地挠在他赤裸的胸腹上，克劳德被强烈的冲动刺激着，伸出手抓住了那绺长发。  
他无知无觉般的身体仍然闭着双眼，准确地握住了肩膀处的银丝，手心的汗浸满了发丝，又湿又黏地糊在他冰冷的掌心——至少现在他或许可以证明自己的感官是真实的了。更多的发丝垂了下来，他张口将发梢含入口中，那温凉的发丝间似乎流淌着不知名的甘霖，少年无意识地吸吮着，焦躁的冲动得到安抚，蒸腾而上的却是难以抑制的不满足感。他终于挣扎着睁开双眼，近距离对上那双非人的可怖瞳孔，明明相当浅淡的颜色，却显得幽暗而摄人，仅仅注视就几乎让人被威慑得无法动作。  
萨菲罗斯俯下身，从容而恶劣地挑逗他，舔舐少年因受寒挺立的乳珠。克劳德在对方怀里难以抑制地绷起腰，那种感觉实在太刺激了，微细电流划过般的酥麻快意一瞬麻痹了薄软的乳肉，连肩膀到上臂都微微地发起麻来。对方抚弄他的阴茎，将那青涩的小东西握在手心揉捏撸动，动作细致得可怕。他下身涨得发疼，一股毛躁的、甘美的空虚感渐渐在身体内部蔓延开来。当他年纪稍长，或许会意识到那是被称作性冲动的感受，但堪堪卡入发育阶段的克劳德对此一无所知。他无意识地一下下挺腰，难耐地磨蹭萨菲罗斯的手心，在陌生的快感中战栗着，急切地索取来自对方的爱抚。  
口中的发丝具有生命般自发地延展，撑开纤细的喉管，发尖随着吞咽涎水的动作刺挠着敏感的黏膜，快慰和痛苦的两面夹击几乎立即就把少年逼出了眼泪。身后的隐秘处传来向内的压力，在察觉到肌肉的紧绷时变为了缓慢而恶意的动作。分枝整根填满了他的臀缝，光滑圆润的端头顶撞着囊袋，划过会阴，经过肛口，不怀好意地向内挤压，直到括约肌渐渐放松，吞吃下拇指粗细的柔韧异物。克劳德恐惧地睁大双眼，后穴徒劳地缩紧，那根分枝却一路推挤着肠肉，好像鳗鱼在细沙中开挖穴道，缓慢而不容抗拒地钻进了他的身体，如同毫无止境般灵巧地钻入到难以想象的深度。  
萨菲罗斯吸吮他彻底变得热情的乳尖，啃噬它，用尖利的犬齿折磨那可怜的红肿肉粒，好像下一秒就要将它拉扯下来，血淋淋地衔在齿关间。他在过分的恐惧中坐直了身体，后穴中深埋的分枝像被灌入液体的气球般慢慢膨胀，撑开他的后穴，拓张紧合的黏膜，带来难以忍受的胀痛。  
一切仿佛回到了最开始的幻梦中。  
他的身体只能部分执行自身意志的命令，而这一切取决于萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯允许他在恐惧和快慰中攥紧自己的长发，用指甲嵌进自己肌肉坚实的小臂。克劳德能清晰地感受到对方的疼痛，正如能同样清晰地感受到自身内腔的湿润和温热——而这些只让对方变得更加亢奋而已。  
萨菲罗斯把他抱起来，面对面地坐在自己腿上，轻松得就像操纵一个轻飘飘的布娃娃。扭曲他的意志，模糊他的感知，逼迫他跨过极端的痛苦与快慰间那摇摇欲坠的一线之遥。  
而下一秒，少年在一片恍惚中被后穴骤然增大的异物挤压得活生生发出惨叫，泪水刹那间涌出茫然无神的眼眶。他高潮了，幼稚的性器一阵剧烈地颤抖，连腿根都在痉挛，可怜巴巴地软了下去。有几秒，或者十几息的功夫，他短暂地失去了意识，而对方还在不由分说地把他往下按。  
混沌的黑暗同样是对方的一部分，此刻在开发着他的身体。拜它所赐，克劳德现在几乎能感受到自己身体的内部构造到底是什么样了。心脏疯狂地撞击胸腔，剧烈到让他感到疼痛的程度。体腔的满涨带来无法抑制的呕吐，从十指到足尖都难以抑制地挛缩，扒抓着一切可以触碰到的东西——然而什么都没有，不如说此刻他身边的一切都是同样的东西——萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯的一部分，那黑暗而古老的天外生物的本体。他现在就在对方的体内，从头到尾，甚至最隐秘的内腔，如果萨菲罗斯愿意，甚至可以一路贯通他的身体，从口腔到后穴，肏他的整根消化道。  
他要坏掉了。  
克劳德恐惧而无助地这样想到，那是对方灌输给他的意志，就像进入他的身体一样轻而易举地同样进入脑海。体内满涨的可怖压力骤然一轻，牢牢箍住性器的痉挛软肉被扯出体外，少年发出痛苦却释然的呻吟，不及完全出口就被一记更深重的顶弄塞回了喉口里。  
庞大的头端骤然碾过腺体，将那处凸起而富有韧性的器官生生摁得与肠肉齐平。疯狂的快慰爆炸般冲上头脑，过载的感知信号几乎将头颅都撑得几欲炸裂。  
“哈……啊！”  
对方从容而鼓励地亲吻他，色情地舔去少年脸上失控的泪水与涎水，将他的脑袋摁进自己肩窝里，随即冲着那一点毫不留情地顶弄了起来。  
克劳德反弓起腰，一瞬间就溃不成军地哭叫出声，身体每一处都绷紧到了极限，爆发出难以想象的力道垂死挣扎着。鲜血涌了出来，未能在激烈的抽插中流溢出穴口就消失在填满他的混沌里，指尖深深掐进了对方的肩头。萨菲罗斯掰开他用力到疼痛的蜷缩手指，牵引他摁压上自己被高高撑起的小腹——那可怕的凸起在上下移动，从耻骨一路深入到肚脐，隔着肚腹就能感受到那可怕的撞击的力道。  
疯狂的爆发后他全身上下的肌肉都在酸痛，不受控制地抽搐痉挛着，连同被撑到再无一丝空隙的后穴。克劳德甚至无法分辨自己是活着还是死了，雪崩般铺天盖地的快慰将他掩埋。一切的痛苦在萨菲罗斯的刻意操纵之下发生奇妙的转化，又或许他们本来就是同源同根。成百数千倍分泌的多巴胺浓稠地浸泡每一寸神经，用甘美到极致的快感将他的身体从足尖麻痹到头顶。  
性器搅拌他的内脏，好像要将他体腔内一切的器官顶撞成难以分辨的碎片，再在一次又一次暴虐的冲撞中捣烂成糊。克劳德再没有一丝力气了，柔软驯服得像一个真正的人偶，一个空虚的、任凭对方进入并填满的容器。而萨菲罗斯把他揽在怀中，用下颌磨蹭他汗湿零乱的金发，温柔得好像安抚一只被掠食者吓坏的幼小雏鸟。  
少年徒劳地张嘴，或许想要求饶，或许单纯是被过度密集残暴的顶弄逼得无法呼吸，但已经完全发不出合乎逻辑的只言片语，整个大脑都被搅成了一片混沌，好像过剩的快慰直接操弄着他的神经。  
“好孩子，看看你的那个地方。”  
画面被投射进脑海，那样清晰而富有冲击地显现在他眼前。萨菲罗斯的性器嵌进他的身体，被撑至极限的肉穴糜烂透骨，艳红充血的肉膜包裹对方，贪婪直白地吮吸那根可怕的紫红肉柱。萨菲罗斯亵玩他被扯出体外的肠肉，用指甲戳刺着，恶意地抠挖，直到它们像蚌肉一样在极力的挣扎收缩中被慢慢敛回身体，然后猛然尽根拔出。  
他的后穴被撑出一个淫靡的肉洞，玫瑰般彻底绽放开来——被迫开放的玫瑰，被剥开紧闭的花蕊，直至让最柔嫩的花蕊都暴露在外，少年恐惧地尖叫出声。这种病态，妖异而残酷的感觉几乎是疯狂的催情剂，毫无保留地注入两个人的躯体。  
萨菲罗斯钳着少年的胯骨，狠狠捅了回去，在炽热痉挛的肠肉间一埋到底。  
似乎有什么其他的东西被一并送入了他的身体，克劳德的意识彻底崩溃了，陷入一片昏沉的虚无中。


End file.
